Something Big
by aliciatanksley
Summary: Jade and her son moved to La Push to get away from a bad past… When she got there she didn't know she would be thrown into a world of werewolves and vampires… Will an unexpected imprint cause her to run or will she embrace it?
1. Chapter 1new home sweet home

Summary* Jade and her son moved to La Push to get away from a bad past… When she got there she didn't know she would be thrown into a world of werewolves and vampires… Will an unexpected imprint cause her to run or will she embrace it?

Chapter 1—New home sweet home

I can't believe he left me and his son like that. He just walked out. Who does that? On me I can understand but on his own son! I guess its best that we are leaving and won't have to see him walking around with that bleach blonde fake ass bimbo of a slut he is now dating.

"Mommy" My so called out to me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What is it Justin" I called out to him knowing full well all he wanted was some cookies before we left this horrible place.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy. Can I please have some cookies for the car ride?" He asked jumping up and down.

"Ok but just 2 because it will only take us 2 hours to get there." I told him walking to the kitchen.

I handed him the cookies that I placed in a zip lock bag and I picked him up to walk out to the car.

I placed him in his booster seat; He is only 5, and got into the driver seat. I took one look at the house I had built a life with the man I hated the most right now. Only one more thing I have to do is go to that ass holes new apartment and get him to sign over all rights to me. I may not be able to get child support after he signs them but I sure as hell won't have to deal with him trying to take my son away from me.

I pulled up outside of the apartment building and sighed.

I turned to Justin and asked him "Want to go with momma or do you want to stay here?"

"I want to stay here mommy. You can see me through the window because his home is right there and I don't want to see him. He is not my daddy anymore." My precious little one told me with tears in his eyes that he would never let anyone but me see fall. He was such a strong little man.

"Alright sweetie" I told him and quickly made my way to his father's home.

We left not even 5 minutes later. With no hassle at all I had the paper and the copy signed and mailed to my attorney. We were now headed 2 hours north to our new home.

Deep in my gut I knew something great was about to happen. Something big.

What do you guys think? I know its short but I wanna hear all the loves given by you!


	2. Chapter 2 wow

Chapter 2—Wow

2 hours and many "are we there yet" from Justin we arrived at our new little home. It was small. 2 bedrooms, 1 bath. A living room with hard wood floors and light blue walls. The kitchen was a light mint green color. It was a definite fix up home but it was ours and we could fix it together. My first job was to put my now sleeping son into his room on a fold up cot till I could get his bed from the mover's truck.

I laid him on the cot and decided I would unpack later. I would need to walk around to see if I could find some strong young men to help. The counsel told me if I needed any help unpacking they would send some strong men to help.

I walked outside and looked at the front yard. It was horrible looking. The yard was covered in debris and so was the porch. After I cleaned up all the sticks and drift wood pieces I got out the lawn mower from the truck. Just as I was finishing up with the yard I heard a bunch of people walking up the lawn towards me.

I looked up to see 3 VERY large men walking towards me. I was slightly worried but thanks to a black belt in karate I wasn't too afraid. They all looked related. They were all well over 6 ft tall. They were tan and very very strong looking. I slowly made my way to them as they continued up the yard.

"Hello to what do I owe this pleasure of company" I said sticking my hand out for all 3 to shake.

"Well ma'am my name is Sam and this is Jared and Paul." He pointed to the young men.

Then my ice blue eyes met chocolate brown ones. We stared at each other before I heard a cry. I broke out of the trance and took off into my new home taking 2 stairs at a time into Justin's room.

"MOMMY!" He screamed as he saw me. He got up and ran to me and threw his arms around my neck.

"What's wrong Justin?" I asked as I descended the stair case ignoring the 3 huge men that were now in the middle of my hall.

"I thought he got you again mommy. I thought he took you away and left me here all alone. Please don't leave me mommy." He was sobbing so hard now. Then he whispered "I don't want him to kill you mommy. I don't want him to hit no more."

That was my undoing. Silent tears made their way down my cheek as I heard footsteps come up behind me. They all had pity looks on their faces well all but one. Paul. He had hurt, anger, confusion and… love? Written on his face.

"Oh how stupid of me. I am so sorry. Justin this is Sam, Jared, and Paul." I told him pointing to each in return. "Gentlemen this is my 5 year old son Justin Tyler Uley."

They gasped and looked at me like my head had grown 2 sizes. "What is your last name?" Sam asked.

"Um, Uley." I looked at him confused. Then the questions started.

"Who is your father, how old are you?" Sam rambled off.

"I don't know the poor excuse for a man my father is. I only know his name is Joshua Uley. I am 22. I had Justin when I was 18. Why all the questions?" I asked I was so confused. Then I was enveloped in a huge hug along with my son.

"My Name is Sam Uley. Joshua was my father also. You are my baby sister and you little dude are my nephew" Sam told me as he ruffled Justin's hair.

Um can you say WHAT THE FUCK!

**OOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh CLIFFY! Review me loves! Will be longer later**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3—Crazy

I was dumbfounded. I had a big brother? "woah" was all I said before I saw black spots. Then I heard a cuss from I think Paul and felt a pair of warm arms then nothing but blackness.

"_When do you think she will wake up?" Paul said._

"_I don't know but I hope it is soon the poor little guy is so exhausted with worry that he actually fell asleep sitting straight up" Jared said_

"_I can't believe I have a baby sister and a nephew" Sam piped up._

"_I want to know who they were talking about before we walked in the kitchen with them. I will kill whatever pathetic loser who tried to hurt MY Jade and MY boy. Yes I did say MY because I imprinted on her and I think of him as a son already." Paul said._

I didn't understand what did imprint mean? And why is he saying he thinks of Justin as a son already? I have literally JUST met him. So weird. Oh they are talking again.

"_I wonder how she will take the news of us being werewolves and that she and Justin will be 2 of the most protected people. Also the fact that there are vampires just in the next town. But the most I am worried about is her reaction to finding out that she is my imprint, my soul mate." Paul said_

I started to wake up from the weirdest dream. At least I think it is a dream. Hmm I will have to do a little secret ninja stuff around here to figure out some things.

"Hey where is Justin? How long was I out?" I asked rubbing my head then I noticed I wasn't in my house anymore I was laying on a very comfy Paul on a couch in a house I didn't know.

I looked up to see Paul looking down at me smiling and the look of love as he answered.

"Justin fell asleep sitting up in the recliner but we laid him down in my guest room" Sam said

I nodded then just continued to lie in Paul's lap. He seemed quite content with this and started to play with my hair. It was quite relaxing as he did this. I started to stroke his arm slowly and heard something sounding like a purr. I looked up to Paul.

His eyes were closed and the sound of a purr was coming from deep within his chest. "Paul are you purring?" I asked.

He blushed slightly but there was something about the way he was looking at me that made me think he wanted to kiss me. I was really starting to freak out and I got off Paul. He frowned and then got angry and started to shake.

"What is going on?" I asked no one in particular.

"Hey little sis I have to tell you something" I nodded at Sam to continue.

"We are werewolves."

"wh-what?" I slowly made my way to Justin and picked him up then slowly made my way to the door.

"Now little sis don't be afraid. We won't hurt you. But you need to know there are horrible things in the woods and you should never go into them." I looked at Sam then took off out the door and towards the place he just told me not to go. The woods.


	4. Chapter 4

*DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING!

Something big

Chapter 4

I was running. It felt like forever but I couldn't getaway quick enough. I reached a big field and sat Justin on a rock while I checked him over for any injuries.

"Are you ok baby? They didn't hurt you did they?" I asked as I put kisses all over his face

"Mommy quit it" He giggled trying to stop his momma from giving him love.

"Alright I'm sorry. I just thought you had gotten hurt. No one will take you from mommy I promise!" I told him as I hugged him to me.

"I know mommy. I know." He whispered to me. I guess he was still sleepy.

"Well what a cute moment. Too bad it won't last very long' A sickly sweet voice sneered out at me.

I spun around and hid Justin with my body trying to hide him from view. "Wh-who are you?" I asked shakily.

"Now, now don't be afraid little one. I was just hunting and you smell so delicious. Mmm" He said sniffing the air. "Oh yes you will be the best tasting meal I have had in my 300 years of living" He chuckled out darkly.

"What are you?" I asked completely terrified

"A vampire my dear and you are now going to be my meal so do something and please shut up. I don't like my meal very vocal" He sneered at me.

The next thing I knew he was crouched down and springing into the air. Then out of nowhere a giant wolf met him midair and crashed into his side. It was like two boulders smashing into each other and I turned to cover Justin's eyes and ears in my shirt.

"Jade come here. I swear I won't hurt you but I have to get you out of trouble. Please hurry" I heard Paul begging me from the tree line.

I didn't think about it, I grabbed Justin up in my arms and ran at full speed towards his open arms. Once in his arms I felt completely safe. He was holding Justin in between us and smelling me and Justin in a fashion that I wondered if he knew he was doing it.

For some reason I had to reassure him that we were ok. "Don't worry Paul. We are ok. We are right here safe in your arms" I tried to reassure him

"Mommy, can we please go home?" My son asked as I looked down at him I saw that he was crying.

Paul looked down at my son and me, and nodded. He held his arms out for hold my son. I handed Justin to Paul and watched as he handled him caringly like a real father should. Then he bent down and pointed to his back "Hop on. I'll take you home" He told me

I hopped n and the next thing I knew we were flying through the woods towards our home.

Once we got there he set me down but kept a hold of my now sleeping son. "Let's go put him to bed and then we can talk." I told him while he nodded in agreement.

"That's a great idea" he told me with a slight smile.

I felt so bad for running away from him but we would talk about that in a minute. I walked him up the stairs and showed him where he could lay Justin down. "Right there on the cot is fine. I haven't had a chance to get our furniture out of the truck yet" I whispered to him as he walked to the cot to lay Justin down.

Once we got down stairs I threw myself into Paul's arms and started to apologize. "Oh Paul I'm so sorry for everything!" I cried "Please don't leave me now, I was just scared. The last relationship I had ended up being abusive and I don't need that again. I am just scared for my son and I to get hurt. Please forgive me for everything including going into the woo" But I was cut off by Paul's lips on mine.

I moaned into his mouth and I felt him wrap me up into a big hug. "I am not mad. I understand that you are scared but I would never hurt you ever. You have to believe that. I love you already and I love your son just as if he was my own." Paul said

I felt the tears fall down my cheek at his niceness and hugged myself into his chest "I don't know why I feel this way but I feel as if I love you already too Paul"

He kissed me again but then I heard "Does this mean I'm getting a new daddy" we turned to see Justin jumping up and down on the stairs excitedly.

"Um hunny, it's a little early for that. But maybe down the line a little bit Paul will be able to be" but Paul cut me off again and I huffed.

"Do you want a new daddy?" Paul asked "Don't you think your daddy might get mad that you want to call me daddy?"

"He isn't my daddy. Not anymore. I want Paul to be my new daddy. He is nice and I like him" My son huffed and stomped his little foot on the stairs then crossed his arms.

Paul chuckled then held open his arms "Then I'll be here for you for forever my little man" Paul told him as I saw my son fly into his arms.

I was silently crying and went to hug them both.

This just felt right but I couldn't help but have a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach.

WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW IT ISN'T VERY LONG. I AM ALSO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN FOREVER BUT I AM TRYING TO CORRECT MY MISTAKE BY WRITING AT LEAST 1 CHAPTER FOR ALL MY STORIES… TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Love you all to my supporters!


	5. Chapter 5

Please please please help me find this story! I'm DESPERATE lol

The story is where bella is a waitress at a restaurant that rose is the manager is at. Emmett is a waiter and is also doing rose. Edward is in the mob/mafia and is a regular at the restaraunt. Jessica his normal waitress is gone (cant remember why) but bella fills in. He makes her pay for his dry cleaning and she does but in nickels... (that part is funny) but then he leaves her a tip in pennies... they fall in love... that was as far as I got before my comp crashed...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP!


End file.
